The Rape of The Absolute
by Aaliyah-Charity
Summary: Remus loses control one day, and does something he never thought he would ever do. RR


The Rape of the Absolute

By: Aaliyah-Charity

A/N: Hey! It's a new story! I hope you like it; I really like how I'm going with this, and your feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thank you!

Disclaimer: 'Harry Potter' belongs to JK Rowling!

Remus didn't know what was going through his head that night, or that day and morning to be truthful. It was the night he was to turn into that despicable creature that he hated. It was a part of him, though, and he couldn't really imagine life without being a lycanthrope. While he functioned the best he could in society, it was as if everyone knew of his flaw, among many others in his opinion. It wasn't much better with the werewolves, either, since he didn't embrace it like others he knew did. He didn't really know if it was all that desirable either, since werewolves were inevitably Dark creatures, and he was trying his absolute best to stay on the side of the Light. No one else had a tougher life to live on morale.

What he couldn't explain, though, was how he was feeling that day. It was expected to feel odd on days of transformation, but not this odd. There was an uncontrollable urge he couldn't resist in his body, and no matter how much his strong virtues were trying to fight it, it wouldn't cease. Why was he feeling this way? His hormones weren't dormit and he was in no way a virgin, but this was new. The sensation wasn't good to have in the middle of a busy and bustling city, either, so he decided to go somewhere more private, where he would have to end up anyway for his conversion later tonight. His plan was to rest and sleep off it and the potion as long as he could.

He had just reached his destination, only a few miles from where Severus would give him his loathsome Wolfsbane Potion. His aspirations were getting worse, and his head was so cloudy he forgot of his talent of apparating. Besides, in a crowd of muggles, it wouldn't do. As he entered the most dangerous part of the city, it was getting stronger and stronger and he needed to relinguish it before it overtook him.

Just as he turned a corner, he bumped into someone, and on moral instincts, he tried to catch the person, but as he did, the unthinkable happened, and he grabbed the person and dragged them to an alley, which led to an abandonned building. The monster in him ignored the cries of that person, the pain in her voice, and the shrieks as he pulled her long, light brown hair. It wasn't him, it was something else, like a spell placed invariably on him. Inwardly, he hoped it was. He couldn't feel anything, neither pleasure nor pain. He was just there, entranced as he took her. She was innocent and pure, a bypasser on the street, and he had taken her.

She was most likely a muggle, since it took place in a muggle city. A witch would have most likely fought against him with his wand, even if his powers were not something to laugh at, though he doubted any person could have fought against his will at that moment. When he woke up, he was still in that building, but the woman was gone. He tried to get up, but his headache was all too much for him. He vaguely remembered that he needed to meet Severus soon to get his potion, and he groaned. How was he supposed to react? He couldn't even remember all fo what had happened. It was all a giant blur to him, and it wasn't as if he could straighten it all out in a moment as he would prefer. Why did this all happen in the first place? All of the questions flew around in his mind as he gathered his strength and left to go to Hogwarts.

When Severus saw him in his office, he looked peculiar to him. Remus was a very tired looking person already, but tonight he just looked like he had been through ten transformations in one night. Automatically, he noticed that Remus never said a word as he just drank the potion and sulkily turned away. That in itself was strange, since Remus always had a kind word and even a smile to address to him, even if Severus disregarded it with a sneer. It was expected. Now there was an eerie prescence looming around him. What could be ailing him? He disregarded it, but kept the thought into his mind in case it was ever needed again.

That night, Remus felt even more disgustingly ill than ever. The pain was twice its tediousness and the vile process of it all was so unbearable, it was as if his sanity was being ripped apart. Of course, the potion did its job, but it did nothing for the added on stress. For the course of the full moon, he endured the pain until finally, when he was back into his human form, he was liberated of that torture. His relief could not have been greater, and for a breif moment, he was happier than ever before.

It all ended though, when he remembered the events of the transformation and before it. What was it? It plagued his mind like an undesirable disease, and it got worse and worse until he felt a headache coming on. He needed for it to stop _now_. But where would he find that relief? His cognizant mind quickly thought of a solution, and then he went on to a blissful sleep that would ensure his strength for the next day.

He would go to Dumbledore.


End file.
